The Consortium Grant project was conceived in response to PL 94-63, which requires CMHCs to disclose evaluative statistics about center services to residents of the catchment area. It is a three-year, collaborative grant with National Institute of Mental Health, involving five CMHCs in Florida. The Consortium Grant project will test five types of citizen participation groups, which could be used by CMHCs to fulfill the citizen review requirements of PL 94-63. Other mechanisms for citizen review such as community forums will also be tested, but not as extensively. The groups which will be tested are key informants, former clients, referral agents, high-risk groups and a subgroup of the governing board. Each group will be tested by two different centers so that a profile of each group can be compiled. This informtion will be used to produce a series of manuals to be distributed to every federally-funded CMHC in the country. In addition, at least five workshops will be held to train CMHC staff and governing and advisory board members to organize citizen participation groups.